(Leviere) Can We?
by psionichyena
Summary: What will Levi do when Eren suddenly kisses him? [Contains YAOI. BoyxBoy. Do not read if you do not like. Thank you!]
1. Chapter 1

"Corporal!" Eren grabbed the soldier's arm. He looked down, seeming flustered. Levi raised a brow. "What." He ignored the color on Eren's cheeks. "U-Uhm.. W-Well.." Eren struggled with his words. "Spit it out, Jaeger." Levi tapped his foot impatiently, now leaning against a wall. Eren looked up, face red. "C-Can we.." He started. "Can we what, Jaeger." Eren swallowed hard. "What is it-" Levi was cut off. Eren touched his lips to Levi's. Levi pulled him closer, kissing back. He had been pinned to the wall. Eren pulled away, face flushed. "I'm sorry. I was asking.. Can we kiss?" Levi pushed himself off of the wall, panting, face flushed slightly. "Yes, Jaeger. We can." Eren looked at him. "Really?" Levi nodded. "Thank you Corporal." Levi curtly nodded, wiping his mouth. "Eren!" Armin's voice sounded from behind them. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Mikasa too." Eren looked at Levi, then back to Armin. "Sorry, Corporal and I were talking." Levi nodded. "Well, alright. But let's go." The three headed back to the others. "Dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, time for dinner, then bed. "C'mon, Armin, let's eat." Eren hurried to the Dining Hall with the blonde. Instea of his usual seat, Levi decided to sit with Eren's group. "Corporal?" Eren looked at Levi as he sat down next to him. "What." Everyone at the table stared. "I'm sitting here for a change. Big deal." He glared around the group. "Why us?" Jean asked, half to himself. "Because I want to make friends." He lied. Jean raised a brow. "Dismissed!" They headed to their cabins. Eren had been moved to Levi's room to be watched a few days ago. Levi grabbed Eren's arm, dragging him to the room. Once they were in, he locked the door. "To make friends? Right. I don't think anyone believed you." Eren smirked. Levi plopped down on his bed. "Shut up." Eren walked over and sat down next to him. Levi moved to lay his head in Eren's lap. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's raven locks. Levi's eyes fluttered shut. "Hey..." Levi muttered, "you're sure that you like me, right?" Eren thought about this for a moment. "Yes." Levi smiled- a rare occassion. "Good." He leaned up slightly and pulled Eren down into a passionate Kiss. Eren let out a squeak of surprise. Levi smirked into Eren's mouth. Eren suddenly kissed back with force. Levi sat up. Eren gasped suddenly as he felt a cold hand on his back. Levi traced small circle sup and down his back. Eren licked Levi's lips, awaiting entry. Levi parted his lips slightly. Eren slid his tongue into the damp cave. Eren fought for dominace, losing. Levi let his hands wander, exploring Eren's body. He moaned into Levi's mouth when he touched a particular spot. Levi dared to touch him again. By now they both had a hard-on. Levi mostly, surprisingly. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled away from eachother quickly. "Coming in!" They recognized Hanji's voice. They quickly tried to hide their hard-ons somehow. Hanji opened the door quickly, then shut it hard, locking it. She turned around, suddenly very excited. "Are you two..?" She squeaked. Eren blushed, looking away. "No." Levi lied. "You totally are! Since when?" She chimed. "Well, it isn't official, but since earlier." Levi said calmly. The two males moved around awkwardly, needing to take care of their problems. Hanji's jaw dropped. "Were you to about to-!" Neither of them answered her. "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone, I swear. See you tomorrow.. and enjoy yourselves!" She giggled. Levi threw his pillow at her as she pulled the door shut. "Well that was a delay.. Now, where were we?" Levi smirked, knowing exactly where they had been going. Levi pushed Eren down, crawling on top of him. They continued their mouthwork. Levi's hand's wandered south once more. "Ah~" Eren moaned. They both knew what was to come next, of course. Levi struggled with Eren's belt. Eren help him, then going for Levi's belt. Once they were beltless, they resumed their mouthwork once more. Levi parted his lips for the brunette. Eren slid his tongue over Levi's spotless teeth. Eren suddenly shifted to be ontop of the smaller man. He moved to gently bite and suck on the other's neck. "A-Ah~" Levi shivered at the touch. "So sensitive..." Eren teased, biting harder. "Ahh!" The bite brought tears to Levi's eyes and blood to his wound. Eren kissed the wound, moving back up to his lips, then his jawline. "Aa-ahh..~" Levi's face was red, heart beating fast. He moved his hand to his mouth, muffling the moans. Eren now kissed just below his ear. "Ahhh~" Eren panted, grinding his hips sharply. Levi bucked his hips. "Ahh!" He looked up at the man ontop of him, eyes glazed with pleasure. "E-Eren.. I need.." Eren raised a brow. "Hmm..?" Eren moved his hand down, removing the corporal's pants.

-

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been offline and busy! Again I apologize and hope you are enjoying the fic so far! - Blaze


End file.
